Accidental Time Warp
by Luka Song
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa leads an almost normal life. But this changes when she falls for Usui Takumi, a prince she accidentally transports back in time by a spell. What will she do now that she finds out he's dating her worst enemy?
1. The Challenge

**Hiya, this is the first fanfiction i've ever written by myself. I have co-written two stories with Otaku Planet, their called "The girl with four zanpuktos" and "Ten Tailed Wolf" if your interested in reading. Anyways, because it is my first fanfiction, my grammar and plot probably suck, so bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not **Hiro Fujiwara, so i don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. But i did then the it would have probably sucked. ****

* * *

><p>I have never really wanted to be a magician. I also didn't want to be forced to go to Seika High a magic school either. And the reason behind this you ask? It's my dad. My dad is the principle of the academy. Being the principle's daughter, I must be literally perfect at everything associated with magic. If I am not, then it is considered a disgrace. I looked at the potion test paper that was crumpled in my hand right now. 89%, my dad's gonna kill me.<p>

But just as I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I see Fiona Collins with her gang of sick wannabes. I almost laughed aloud as I saw them walking down the hallway waggling their butts in sync like ducks. Each one held a designer bag slung over their shoulders and wore heels that were at least 20 cm high, well maybe not that high, but certainly high enough to deform someone's foot.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed mockingly the moment she saw me, "My eyes! They're killing me, someone get that thing out of my sight before they burn to ashes."

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed mimicking her, "someone shut that bitch up before i become deaf!"

"Well at least I actually have a face unlike some here," She said glaring at me.

"Well at least I don't need to use magic to attract guys," I shot back.

"You…" Fiona said literally on fire, "Misaki, you think that you think that you're so good at magic and that you are way better than everyone else here because you are the daughter of the principle. But we all know you aren't."

"Really," I replied taking advantage of the huge crowd of people surrounding us, "Then let's have a competition next week to see whoever can make up the best spell ever. The person that gets the loudest applauds wins. Whoever loses may not tease the winner ever again. Deal?"

"Deal," Fiona smirked.

"Good luck," I said before I left, turning around to give a dramatic effect, "May the best woman win."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it so far? Is the plot good? Sorry it's so short, but it's the prologue so i have to make it short and leave you guys on a cliff hanger. I know, i know, but that's the way this world works. Anyways R&amp;R, then hopefully my chapters will be longer and actually move the story forwards.<strong>


	2. The Accident

**Hello guys! First things first, i'd like to thank Epicnova for helping me with parts of the story because i just such that bad. Well i wouldn't have given him credit if he didn't force me to. lol no, he did not force me, I did it out of free will and becuae i kinda felt guilty. Anyways I reread the prologue, and i realized that i spelt 'principal' wrong, thanks for not killing me in the reviews. Which reminds me, thanks for all the reviews! They really helped me with this chapter. So here are my responses to the reviews:**

**yanchaCB21: Thanks, but to be truthful it isn't that good... I know this chapter was a bit slow, because of two reasons, one, fanficiton was down for a few days, two, I was just too lazy to write on the weekend. I'll try to update faster in the future.**

**Epicnova: Yes, i know that it doesn't relate to Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! that much, well i do use the characters, but all i can say is FANFICTION BABY! **

**Otaku Planet: Thanks for the review my dear friend. lol. Anyways, shouldn't I be the one review your story because i'm your editor? Whatever. Anyways, yes it will contain romance, butit's not going to be as bad as you think. Personally I suck at writing romance stories, so i read other people's fanfiction for inspiration. Do i need to cite them? Hopefully not. **

**crystalline'maia: I'm not underestimating myself, i seriously suck at grammar, if you read this chapter you will understand. Btw, Thanks for telling me about the 'AU' thing. I'm kinda new to fanfiction, so i didn't really know that... I just changed it in the summary, so hopefully readers don't get disappointed from now on. Anyways great prediction, you were pretty close...i guess the title gives it away doesn't it? Oh yeah, i guess Fiona is one of those like-unlikeable characters... although i think i intentionally made her more unlikeable than likeable, but it's your choice to decide whether you like her or not, i'm just the one that puts her in words**

**Anyways enough of me babbling, and on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. The world will end when I do. **

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's P.O.V.<strong>

"What did you think you were doing back there?" My best friend Sakura asked as soon as we were a well distance away from the waves of people.

"Challenging Fiona," I replied, "what else could I be doing?"

"I think she was trying to ask you why you even decided on challenging her," Shizuko, my other best friend explained.

"Ummm well Fiona was being such a bitch that I kind lost it right there," I glared remembering my argument with Fiona.

"Kya!" Sakura squealed, "Misaki chan just swore!"

"Yeah, whatever," I replied nonchalantly, "So what is your point Shizuko chan?"

"My point is that I'm doubting our chances of winning," Shizuko said thoughtfully, "You know that Fiona hates losing and will do anything to win. Right?"

"I know that," I smirked, "Everybody knows that, which brings me to my next point, if she is going to cheat, then we're going to counter."

"But how?" Both girls squeaked in unison.

"How?" I sighed raising an eyebrow at my clueless friends as I lead them down the hall towards the doors labeled 'Staff Only', "You know the big staff library at our school that everyone wants access to? This is it. But in order for the doors to open, your blood needs to be coded and stored into the system. But because I am the daughter of the principal, we share the same blood. Which basically means, that we can get access to the library.

"Wait," Shizuko said stopping me on my tracks, "But we don't share the same blood as Ayuzawa san…that means you're the only one that can enter."

"Wrong," I replied, "I said that in order to open the doors, a drop of coded blood is needed. That means once the doors are open, you guys will be allowed to go inside."

"Oh…"

Carefully I took out the fountain pen from the pockets of my green blazer, which automatically expanded to form a yellow wand. And quickly yet precisely, I muttered the words _suraisu_, before watching the droplet of blood roll off my finger tips and onto the square patch on the door of library. I watched as the patch glowed a wicked purple upon sensing the presence of the strong power igniting within the drop of crimson liquid.

**Shizuko's P.O.V.**

The doors creaked revealing the biggest library I've ever seen. The light from the large window reflected off the beautiful beige walls illuminating the dark wooden bookshelves. In the middle of the room were two wooden staircases that spiraled to another floor filled with knowledge.

"Take any book that you think might contain spells that we can use or that can help us write one!" my friend Misaki shouted from half-way across the room.

"Ok!" I yelled back walking towards the shelves to begin my search. I walked down the aisle brushing my finger tips past the books. "'How to train your hamster', 'The ultimate cookbook', 'The animal encyclopedia', why are these in the staff library anyways?" I asked myself silently, "Do the teachers even read them?"

"Misaki chan! Shizuko chan!" I heard Sakura scream as I carefully pulled out a book, "I found the perfect-" BAM!

Hearing the sound of things falling, I quickly rushed over to where the noise was coming from to see Sakura sprawled on the floor and Misaki supporting a shelf on her shoulders, preventing it from collapsing. Shocked I stood there, trying to transfer all the information into my system.

"Help…" Misaki whispered gasping for air suddenly snapping me out of my train of thoughts.

Clumsily I yanked out the quill pen from my pocket, which turned into a wand, and mumbled the words _"rifuto"_ lifting the weight off Misaki's shoulders as her legs buckled beneath her body

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"_Misaki chan wants books that have interesting spells in them or books that can help us write our own spell…"_ I thought carefully as I walked down the rows and rows of neatly organized bookshelves.

Suddenky, I saw it. The golden spine reflected off a fine beam of light, emphasizing the blue printed title, Ayuzawa Family Magick book. Quickly I grabbed a nearby ladder and positioned it against the shelf. I reached for the book clasping the golden cover with my sweaty palms. But then I felt the ladder buckle beneath my weight_. "Oh no!"_ I thought as my body came into the ground. Slowly I turned my head to see Misaki holding the shelf on her shoulders. Then everything went black.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

Black. White. Black. White…The colours flashed before my eyes. Wait what the heck is happening I woke up startled to find myself sitting on the white bed in the infirmary. I looked around and saw Sakura lying sound asleep on the bed to the right of mine.

"Oh! Misaki chan," I flipped onto the left side of my stomach to see Shizuko sitting on a foldable chair, flipping through a golden covered book, "I never knew your family had a record book of spells invented by Ayuzawas…anyways, I found the perfect spell for you to use."

"Yeah my family has a spell record book," I replied nonchalantly taking the book and flipping through the pages, "I'm not really supposed to be looking at it right now, because it hasn't been passed down to me, yet."

"Oh…I see," Shizuko nodded, "have you found any interesting spells yet"?

"Wait…" I mumbled flipping through the pages, "Ah ha! Here's one. It's a spell that can move an object through dimensions of time. It's perfect, let's try it Shizuko!"

"Wait-!"

_"Jikan idō"_ I muttered the spell, ignoring Shizuko's warning. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Slowly I looked around, I was still in the infirmary, Shizuko was still sitting beside me and Sakura was still asleep. What did I do wrong? I swear I said it correctly…

"Whew," Shizuko said wiping sweat off her forehead, "that spell is for-"BAM! I a noise erupted preventing me hearing the rest of Shizuko's sentence. Slowly the infirmary filled with smoke as I desperately yanked out the fountain pen from my pockets and scream yelled the words_ 'Kaze-fu'. _

Slowly the smoke disappeared revealing a muscular figure. He had sandy blond hair that fell above his piercing emerald eyes. His eyebrows arched in a mocking way. And his lips curved upwards slightly forming a faint smile almost as if he were amused.

"Hello princess," he whispered sending shivers down my back, "How shall I address you?"

"Misaki…" I stuttered, "Misaki Ayuzawa"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ayuzawa-Hime," he said kissing my hand, which instantly burned like fire at contact, "My name is Usui Takumi."

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! It's our favourite perverted outer space human! Yes, i know, i know, i suck at writing romance stories, so don't kill me. Anways R&amp;R! Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


	3. Introducing the Alien

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm really busy with school and stuff. Yes, i go to one of those super nerdy schools where anything below 90% is a fail. So i don't have much time to write. Another reason why this chapter was really slow was because i am too lazy to write. * sigh * anyways, here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! If i did, the world will end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Misak's P.O.V.<strong>

"_Usui Takumi… what an interesting name," _I thought as I stared down dreamily at the young handsome guy kneeling down right in front of me, "_Wait…why is that guy kneeling in front of me again?"_

***Rewind* **

Black. White. Black. White…The colours flashed before my eyes. Wait what the heck is happening I woke up startled to find myself sitting on the white bed in the infirmary. I looked around and saw Sakura lying sound asleep on the bed to the right of mine.

"Oh! Misaki chan," I flipped onto the left side of my stomach to see Shizuko sitting on a foldable chair, flipping through a golden covered book, "I never knew your family had a record book of spells invented by Ayuzawas…anyways, I found the perfect spell for you to use."

"Yeah my family has a spell record book," I replied nonchalantly taking the book and flipping through the pages, "I'm not really supposed to be looking at it right now, because it hasn't been passed down to me, yet."

"Oh…I see," Shizuko nodded, "have you found any interesting spells yet"?

"Wait…" I mumbled flipping through the pages, "Ah ha! Here's one. It's a spell that can move an object through dimensions of time. It's perfect, let's try it Shizuko!"

"Wait-!"

"Jikan idō" I muttered ignoring Shizuko's warning. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Slowly I looked around, I was still in the infirmary, Shizuko was still sitting beside me and Sakura was still asleep. What did I do wrong? I swear I said it correctly…

"Whew," Shizuko said wiping sweat off her forehead, "that spell is for-"BAM! I a noise erupted preventing me hearing the rest of Shizuko's sentence. Slowly the infirmary filled with smoke as I desperately yanked out the fountain pen from my pockets and scream yelled the words_ 'Kaze-fu'. _

Slowly the smoke disappeared revealing a muscular figure. He had sandy blond hair that fell above his piercing emerald eyes. His eyebrows arched in a mocking way. And his lips curved upwards slightly forming a faint smile almost as if he were amused.

"Hello princess," he whispered sending shivers down my back, "How shall I address you?"

"Misaki…" I stuttered, "Misaki Ayuzawa"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ayuzawa-Hime," he said kissing my hand, which instantly fell numb at contact, "My name is Usui Takumi."

**Recap Over**

"_Oh…"_ I thought suddenly remembering what had happened earlier, _"No wonder why…"_

**Usui's P.O.V.**

"Earth to Ayuzawa-Hime," I asked concerned, "Are you ok?"

"What the heck do you think you are touching my hand?" I asked annoyed after snapping back to reality, "You perverted outer space human!"

"Ahh…" I said finally comprehending, "You're one of those people who hate honorifics, so how about…Misa chan?"

"Who ever gave you permission to call me Misa chan!" She frowned, smacking me with the golden book she was holding in her hand.

"Woah, what book is Misa chan reading?" I asked reaching for the book that just came into contact with my head a few minutes ago.

"Don't even think about touching it!" she yelled yanking the book that I had took out of her hands. Taken by surprise, I yanked hard on the book as well, a little too hard, causing her to lose her balance and land right on top of me.

"Misa chan is so sly. Are you sure you want to do this in the infirmary?" I whispered seductively, "_heh, heh" i thought, "This is gonna be fun_!".

"You pervert!" she yelled preparing to smack me with the book again. But before she could do so, the door suddenly opened.

"Misaki Ayuzawa," I heard the voice ask angrily, "What do you think you are doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter. It was really hard writing from a guy's prospective, cuz i'm female and it's hard to imagine how males think like. So don't kill me... Anyways PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way that will make me get my lazy butt up and write. Well the criticism I recieve helps improve my writing style allowing me to write chapters faster...so yeah, review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples, sorry for the slow update. But it was worth it cuz this chapter turned out super long. Way longer than how long I had planned it…anyways I think there was a bit of a confusion last time. So let me clear this up, MISAKI IS STILL IN THE PRESENT WORLD! Ok? She did transport in time in anyway. She's still in the infirmary. And Usui…how did he appear? I think you guys all know, but if you don't it's explained in this chapter. Now time to reveal who this mysterious person is…**

**Usui: who the heck is he, interrupting me and Misa chan's moment?**

**Me: …I told you, it's gonna be revealed in this chapter!**

**Misaki: Whatever, don't mind that stupid perverted outer space human. Anyways, on with the fanfiction. **

**Usui: The world will end if Luka Song owned Kaichou wa Maid-sama! **

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's P.O.V.<strong>

"Misaki Ayuzawa," I heard the voice ask angrily, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry father!" I said quickly standing up, "I tripped and fell over this guy, don't worry there was nothing going on."

"How cruel Misa chan," I heard someone say behind me, "After all…"

"Sorry don't mind him," I said covering up his mouth with my hand so that he couldn't say anything, "He's a bit crazy at times…So dad, why are you here?"

"…I was told by Hanazono san and Kaga san that something exploded here…"

"No!" I said quickly, "Ummm, nothing exploded."

"I see," my father said clearly not believing me "Misaki, you still haven't explained why this young man is here."

"Uh, it's kinda complicated…"

"Alright, you can explain to me later, for now please wait here while I talk to this young man in my office."

"Yes father…" I replied reluctantly_. Oh no!_

**Usui's P.O.V.**

"I want you to tell me the truth," he said slowly, as he paced around the room, "what is your relationship status with Misaki?"

"Wow what an introduction," I said smirking, "you demand to know my relationship status with your daughter instead of asking for my name, how rude."

"Minoru Ayuzawa," he said glaring as he stuck his hand out in my face.

"Usui Takumi," I replied shaking the outstretched hand, "Or Takumi Walker,"

"Wait," he exclaimed surprised, "is your last name Walker or Usui?"

"Walker is my real family name," I explained, "Usui is the name of the branch that I am born in. I usually go by Usui though."

"I see Usui san," he asked, "so how did you get into the school? I know that the school gates are locked with a special spell."

"Well I actually don't really know…" I replied as memorize suddenly flooded into my mind "all I remember is that I was reading in the library at the palace. Then suddenly a grey mist surrounded me and then I appeared here…"

"Then Usui san," he nodded, "would you mind telling me what you do as an occupation?"

"I don't have I job," I said confused, "after all, I am the heir to the Walker throne"

"I see," he replied, "can you go outside and tell her to come here? I'd like to talk to her as well."

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Misaki," my father asked, "Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes I know, I'm here this time because you want to talk to me about not ruining our family name and stuff."

"Surprisingly no," he replied, "I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Ok…"

"How did Usui arrive here?" he asked

"Well you see…" I answered carefully making sure not to say anything wrong, "I performed a spell that was supposed to teleport something from the past, and then he appeared."

"I see," he nodded, "but do you know who Usui is?"

"Yeah," I answered, "He's this perverted outer space human…I think"

"This is not the time for this Misaki," he said sternly.

"Fine, I don't know who he is."

"If you actually paid attention in history class, you would know. Usui is the 17th heir to the throne of the Walker Kingdom," he explained slowly, "I don't know what you did but you brought him from the past to the present."

"Wait What? How did I…."

"Since for some reason he is here," he continued ignoring my comment, "He's going to be attending Seika Academy and I want you to help him for the first few months that he is here."

"But…" I stuttered

"I don't have time to argue with you Misaki," he said getting up, "I have a meeting to attend."

"Fine," I muttered.

"Bye," he said as he opened the door, "Oh yeah, did I mention? He's going to be living with us as well."

_WHAT?_

_**The next morning…**_

"Ring! Ring!" I heard my alarm buzz, waking me from my dream. In my dream I was hugging Usui as I fell asleep. _"Impossible",_ I thought as I stood up sleepily and yawned. Walking to my close, half asleep and half awake, I pulled out my school uniform. Just as I was about to strip off my pajamas, I saw_ him_.

"Eek!" I shrieked staring in horrid at the blond guy who was sleeping on my bed, "how the heck did you get into my room?"

"I see," he said nodding, "I guess Misa chan doesn't remember what happened last night…"

"What happened last night?" I asked in horror.

"Let's just say…Misa chan was aslot different than what I had expected."

"Please tell me that did not happen…"

"Kidding!" he said laughing, "Misa chan really must be stupid."

"Ugh!" I yelled as a dark aura surrounded me, "Get out! This isn't even your room!"

"Fine…" he said pouting.

"And don't come into my room at night again!" I shout as he disappeared behind the door. _"Ugh,"_ I thought as I pulled on my skirt, _"he's so annoying! I can't believe I have to live with him!"_

"Misa chan!" I heard as I walked down the stairs.

"What is it now?" I yelled back.

"Ayuzawa san left a note saying that you need to give me a tour of the school." he said as I appeared downstairs, "I can't wait to go to school with Misa chan in the Range Rover!"

**Usui's P.O.V.**

"You're not going to school with me," she explained pouring herself a cup of milk, "I don't want to be seen with you, walk to school yourself."

"But Ayuzawa san said that I have to go to school with you," I said showing her the note. _Pwned!_

"Whatever," she said as she finished her last sip of milk, "it's 7:30, we should go now."

"Ok!" I replied cheerfully, grabbing my bag and following her to the sleek black car.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

"At Seika Academy, our main focus is magic, however we do offer French, English, Math, and Science as extra courses…." I explained droning on and on.

"Ummm, Misa chan," I asked, "I hate to interrupt you, but I need a school uniform…"

"Right!" she replied leading me down the hall to a room labeled: Office, "you get a uniform for each year you attend this school, freshmen get the normal green uniform, sophomores get the normal green uniforms except this uniform will have a design embroidered on the sleeve indicating your status, dragons usually means high status, and an 'x' usually means low status" she explained showing me the beautiful dragon design on the sleeve of the blazer, "and seniors have a different colored blazers, each symbolizing which type of magic they specialize in."

"Interesting…" I said pretending I had actually listened to what she was saying.

"Here," she said as she tossed me a green blazer and a pair of dark beige dress pants, "I read the note, my dad told me give you a dragon design blazer for some reason…anyways I also have your schedule, so here it is," she said handing me a sheet of paper, "well I better get going."

"Bye Misa chan!" I yelled after her, "I love you!".

"Don't you ever dare say that again you perverted outer space human!" she yelled angrily turning around.

"_Yup, it worked" _I thought happily as I watched her speed walked down the hall.

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

_Misa Chan! I love you! I love you! I love you!..._

"Ugh!" I thought as the words played in my head over and over again, "stop thinking of him! He's so annoying! And you hate him!

"**Misaki, admit it, you like Usui" **a voice said in my head

"NO I don't!" I replied

"**Yes you do!"**

"No I don't!"

"**Yes you do!"**

"Whatever," I said angrily, "go away!"

"**Fine."**

"Misaki chan!" I heard a voice scream as I walked down the hallway breaking my train of thoughts, turning around I saw Sakura running towards me. "What happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean what happened yesterday?" I asked confused.

"You know," she replied, "when all that smoke appeared, Shizuko and ran out of the infirmary to get help from Ayuzawa san…but then he sent us home."

"Well, this guy named Usui Takumi appeared," I explained, "and now he has to live in my house or something. Ugh, I absolutely hate him!"

"Misaki," Sakura said slowly, "have you ever heard of the saying: 'the more you hate someone, the more you love them'? Maybe you actually really like Usui kun…"

"Impossible!" I said angrily, "how can anyone like someone like him?"

"Speaking of the devil," Sakura said pointing at a certain blond haired guy surrounded by Fiona and her stupid wannabes, "there he is."

"Whatever," I said nonchalantly, "Let's go, I don't want to get involved with Fiona today."

"But…" Sakura said, "I want you to introduce me to him."

"Oh god," I sighed, "don't tell me you've fallen for him like those other Fiona wannabes."

"Please…" Sakura said pouting.

"Fine."

**Usui's P.O.V.**

"Usui," the blond girl said as I walked down the hallway, "I can't wait to start on our project!"

"Uh huh…" I said nonchalantly as she droned on and on about how we can impress the teacher by putting this on our presentation or adding this sound effect, yeah whatever.

"Usui were you listening?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Nope," I answered, "can you repeat it again?"

"Ok fine," she replied, "I really like you Usui, will you go out with me?"

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Why did you do that Usui?<strong>

**Usui: …Cuz you made me**

**Me: Right, but…**

**Misaki: Whatever. But be sure to REVIEW! **

**Me: Oh yeah! And a chocolate chip cookie to anyone who can explain to me what a songfic is. I'm kinda confused. It would also be great if you can give me the names of some good songfics as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi peoples! I'm sorry that I couldn't update for a while, but that's 'cause I had so much homework over the few weeks that I haven't been able to work on my fanfiction at all. Plus, I forgot to mention that most of the homework involved writing essays or something along the lines of that. So as you can see, I was pretty sick of writing as well. Anyways, you guys are probably pretty tired of me talking/writing, so here's the fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: The world will end when I own Kaichou wa Maid sama. **

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki's P.O.V. <strong>

"Usui," I turned around the corner and saw Fiona trailing behind him like a lost puppy, "I can't wait to start on our project!"

"_Great,"_ I thought, _"the leech's found another person to latch onto"_

"Usui I really like you, will you go out with me?"

"_Wow, world record for the fastest confession ever" _I thought smirking, _"Usui's smart enough to know that the leech can't be trusted."_

"Sure."

"_Thought so,"_ I silently laughed, _"Wait…what? He said 'yes'_ _but…that's impossible!" _

"Misaki chan," I turned and saw Sakura looking at me concerned, "are you ok?"

"Yes," I replied stubbornly.

"Yeah right," Sakura said with a mischievous smile on her face, "Misaki chan, you suck at lying."

"I wasn't lying!"

"Yeah you were."

"Fine I was! But not really."

"So why were you staring at Fiona and Usui?" she asked, "and don't try to lie, 'cause I can tell when you are bluffing."

"I felt like my heart was crushed and shattered into tiny pieces…almost as if my heart was breaking."

"Uh huh."

"But that can't be possible," I continued, "because I don't have any feelings like that toward Usui…"

**Usui's P.O.V. **

"Will you go out with me?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly. Suddenly every eye in the hallway turned and stared at us. Amongst the males who were glaring at me in envy, I saw Misaki beside her brunette friend, staring at me in shock. They whispered something to each other and left quickly. I decided to ignore the awkwardness and continued, "So what do you want to do outside? Soccer seems like a good idea."

"Ummm…"she asked confused as people all around us started to giggle and laugh, "when did I say anything about going outside to play soccer?"

"You asked me: 'will you go out with me?' right?" I explained, "Doesn't 'go out' mean going outside?"

"You idiot," she burned her eyes into mine as the chanting of 'rejected!' pounded in the background, "come with me," quickly she dragged me down the hallway and into an abandoned classroom.

"So," I asked as she shut the door, "what did you mean by: 'go out'?"

"As in dating?"

"Um…and that is?"

"As in two people of opposite gender being 'together'?"

"Uh…Oh!" I exclaimed finally understanding what she meant.

"Fail!" she sighed taking out a tube of shiny stuff from the leather bag she was carrying and applying it over her lips, "ok, you seemed kinda hot at first, but if I knew what kind of clueless idiot you were then I would have never asked that question."

"So I'm hot? Does that mean I have a fever?"

"No! You f- Ugh, never mind!"

"Uh huh," I nodded, "so can I go now?"

"Did I say that you can leave?" She asked angrily, " No."

"Why?" I whined

"Because you haven't agreed on the terms yet," she replied as she stared into the mirror that she produced from the leather bag.

"What terms?"

"You embarrassed me in front of all those people so now you need to pay," she answered snapping the mirror and dropping it into her bag, "and that means going out with me."

"And what makes you think that I will agree to them?"

"Because I know your secret," she said smirking, "you're transported from the past by a spell right? You won't want anyone to know that would you?"

I stood there in shock, after several minutes I finally came into my senses, "how did you know?"

"Well you see, me and Misaki were having a spell competition before you arrived, and I placed a microscopic recording camera that even magic cannot detect. Basically I've been spying on her, which led to me knowing about your 'secret'"

"Fine," I replied reluctantly, "now can I go?"

"No, not yet," she answered thoughtfully, " I can't let you go out and make a fool of me again. I need to train you. Don't worry, I won't take too much of your _precious_ time"

"Ok," I nodded preparing myself for a lecture.

"Step number one, whenever you are talking to me, always call me by either honey, sweetheart, or babe."

"Uh huh."

"Lets try it, say: 'I love you'"

"I love you?" I said trying to sound casual.

"Now add in either honey, sweetheart, or babe after that."

"I love you…honey."

"See?" she said smiling, "it wasn't that bad was it?"

"_Oh god,"_ I thought, _"this sucks, I knew I should have went to find Misaki right after this." _

"Step number two," she continued, "whenever you are standing next to me, place your arm casually on my shoulders like this," she said proceeding to positioning my arm in a very awkward position."

"Like this?"

"Yup," she replied, "and now step 3, this is the last step. Hint, it begins with a 'k'"

"Is it…" before I had a chance to think of what it could possibly be, she yanked my tie pulling my face less than an inch away from hers, "umm-" I said noticing how awkward this position was, "I didn't know yank started with a 'k'?"

"It doesn't you idiot," she answered smirking, "it stands for 'kiss'"

Before I had a chance to react, she yanked on the tie even harder locking her lips with mine. I stood there shocked and surprised, until suddenly I realized something.

"_Wait…"_ I thought, _"I can't just let her eat away at my face."_ Doing what instincts told me, I tried to pry her fingers off my tie, but it was no use, _"Man, she's so strong, probably years of practice from guys who she's forced herself on." _

Just as I was about to activate plan B, which was to flip her, I heard the door open and someone clearing their throat.

"Usui, Fiona, just what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing Misa—Kaichou Ayuzawa, just doing what a boyfriend and girlfriend usually do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry for the over OOCness in Usui :) heh heh... Also, please review, criticism<strong> **is welcomed. I need extreme help with writing romance. ~Absolutely no experience in romance at all~. So for those of you who actually know what it is like, please, please, please with a cherry on top give me some tips and advice on how to write about it. Anyways, hoped you liked it! **


	6. The Alliance

**Hello fanfiction! I'm finally back! YAY! School's out, so now I finally get time to relax, and write fanfiction. Just a short update. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama ~Waaaaah~**

**Misaki P.O.V. **

"Nothing Misa—Kaichou Ayuzawa, just doing what a boyfriend and girlfriend usually do." Fiona replied smirking, "but of course you wouldn't know what it is since you've never had a boyfriend before.

"Usui, I was looking for you," I said ignoring Fiona's comment, "I was prepared for my dad to kill me."

"Bye Takumi," Fiona said flirtatiously, "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Umm bye Fiona," Usui stuttered, "I guess I'll…I mean I love you honey, see you tomorrow."

"Come let's go," I growled preparing to barf at any moment at their .

"Oh yeah Misaki," Fiona said with her creepy 'sweet' voice that made want to throw up even more, "don't forget about the competition we have in two weeks."

"What was that all about?" I asked the moment we left the room, "Since when did you start acting like you stepped straight out of a cheesy romance movie?"

"Well…"

"Never mind that…Are you dating her?" I asked suddenly, "you do know that she is never serious…"

"I know that," he replied, "I didn't want to be caught up in this mess either…but she threatened me."

"WHAT SHE THREATENED YOU?" I exclaimed, "What did she say?"

"Well somehow she knows the fact that I am from the past," Usui explained, "and apparently if I don't act like I am her boyfriend then she will tell my secret to everyone in the school…"

"…So does it have something to do with me?"

"No, but I need your help Misaki…can you teach me how to act like a boyfriend so that she wouldn't spill my secret?"

"No," I replied, "why should I? I have more things to worry about, plus it's your own fault for attracting so much attention on your first day that she would want to date you."

"If she spills the secret then it would definitely affect you!" he said, "she knows that the reason why I am here is because you found the book in the staff only library. If anyone finds out, even though your dad is the principal, you will surely be suspended or even worse, be expelled."

"Fine," I replied, "but on one condition, you must help me find a spell top use when I compete with Fiona. Deal?"

"Deal."

**So what will happen now that Usui and Misaki have joined in an alliance? LOL was that dramatic enough? Ok see ya soon! And remember…please review!**


End file.
